


A Whole New World

by fallest



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M, Samsāra, dimiclaude
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24511684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallest/pseuds/fallest
Summary: （金鹿線）古隆達茲三方會戰後，追殺皇帝未捷的帝彌托利在瀕死之際掉入其它時空，被另一個庫羅德所救………。I love you. With everything I am. And the next time we see each other...it will be at dawn of a whole new world. A peaceful, happy world.　——（風花雪月　庫羅德S支援。）
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. 另一個世界

**Author's Note:**

> *警告：有自創角色。  
> *原世界Dimitri / 現代世界Claude  
> *OOC都是我的。

「吶、兄弟，芙朵拉和帕邁拉就麻煩你了……我差不多該先走一步了。」

躺臥在床前的國王對他這麼說，臉上的笑容即使年老衰弱也不曾改變分毫，像是全無眷戀一般地將重責大任交予自己。——如同上一世發生過的那樣。

帕邁拉的王城日光依舊普照，貝雷特知道明天會有一場大雨，國王會在今晚的睡夢中安然辭世，再一次……即便在這一世他作出了不一樣的選擇。

第二次了。

貝雷特有點難過，因為他隱約感覺到哈立德在期待這個……死亡，彷彿死亡對他而言是另一種黎明的晨光。

「……你會感到遺憾嗎，哈立德？」

回答他的是漫長的沉默。

有那麼一瞬間哈立德似乎想開口反駁，那雙明亮的綠眸動了動，最後移開了視線，「………抱歉。」

貝雷特想起了上一世的國王……在眾人的輔佐下統一芙朵拉的帝彌托利也曾經這麼笑著，罕見地避開了他的提問。他記得那是在帝彌托利的婚禮前，國王獨自在女神之塔上對著夜空出神………。

「沒事……我就是想問問而已。」

明明是兩個截然不同的人，為什麼會讓他感覺如此相似呢？

貝雷特伸手替年邁的國王倒了杯水，囑咐他好好休息後退出了房間。

他還有時間，接近無盡的時間………。

＊ ＊ ＊

作為一個醫術精湛、小有名氣的外科醫生，庫羅德遇過不少奇人軼事——但是一個穿著奇裝異服、滿是血汙、有多處撕裂傷、腹部插著半截長槍、明顯失血過量而昏迷的男人倒在他的私人醫院前時，庫羅德仍然遲疑了一下………這應該不是惡作劇吧？

身為一個醫者，看到眼前有重傷瀕死的人就該放下一切顧慮與成見先救治患者。庫羅德確實這麼做了，但是在他邊清潔雙手邊看著助手拿著血液配型檢體和報告一路衝向血液儲藏庫時，他的內卻心陷入了掙扎，即便薪水相當優渥，剛還完房貸的他此時也近於兩袖清風。

以他的經驗來看，這個特殊的病人不是擁有鉅額存款可以支付醫療費用，就是身無分文連基本的醫療保險給付都沒有。前者的情況等他開完刀一切好談，術後觀察期間男人想在這間私人醫院裡待幾天都行，可若是後者………。

算了，他發過誓1的。

話說回來，千禧年都過去幾十年了，這個人身上的槍傷居然不是火藥和子彈而是中世紀的鈍重長槍造成的，從傷重程度看來肯定不是一般爭執，還有他身上的舊傷疤以及右眼到底是………？

幾天前他才跟普爾森抱怨最近過得太悠閒，缺乏刺激感的日子有點無趣，今天就撿到一個垂死的異裝癖金髮帥哥，這樣算他運氣好還是不好呢？

「里剛醫生，這樣的麻醉劑量可以嗎？」

「喔……沒問題。」確認完傷患的各項指數，庫羅德靜下思緒對兩旁的助手說道：「那麼我們開始吧。」

庫羅德非常想知道導致這個病患重傷的根本原因，但是首先他必須先從死亡的邊緣救回這個男人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 基於希波克拉底誓詞修改而成的日內瓦宣言，全世界通用的醫師倫理標準，醫學生會在獲得學位時用來宣誓。


	2. 小美人魚和泰山

來到這個世界已經過了兩個月了，扣掉被強迫躺在床上休養和復健（根據普爾森先生所言，這個世界沒有魔法，所以受傷都需要經過長久的自體療養才能復原。）的一個月，帝彌托利靠著普爾森的協助，總算大致掌握了這個地方使用的語言，不過在名為"電器"的工具操作上……他還不甚理解。

………總之要先把這個叫作吹風機的工具接上他們口中的電源吧？

帝彌托利翻來覆去地看著手上的吹風機，小心翼翼地牽起連接線另一端的接頭，就在他正要接上牆上的孔時突然被一震敲門聲打斷。

門外傳來庫羅德的聲音：「帝彌托利，你洗好澡了嗎？我要進去了喔？」

帝彌托利應了聲，這個世界的庫羅德打開了浴室的門，卷曲亂翹的黑色頭髮、深色的肌膚、噙著笑的嘴角以及不帶笑意的綠眼——和他所熟知的庫羅德在長相上如出一轍，這曾讓帝彌托利多次懷疑自己是否陷入了怪異的夢境，然而這樣的想法被眾多他完全沒聽過的語言以及神奇的工具給否決掉，他不得不接受普爾森所說的"穿越時空"這件事。

庫羅德看著他手中的吹風機問道：「你想吹頭髮？」

「是的，艾希莉小姐說頭髮必須要用這個東西吹乾才行。」

在醫院養傷的時候都是由好心的護士們幫他完成的，所以這是帝彌托利第一次自己嘗試使用電器。

「其實也不一定要…嗯……畢竟你的頭髮比較長一點。」作為暫時收留他並協助他融入這個世界的人，庫羅德沉吟了一陣後咧著嘴詢問：「需要我幫忙嗎？」

臉部表情、說話的語調……眼前的人和原先世界裡的庫羅德實在太過相像使得帝彌托利有些走神，意識到自己盯著對方的時間太長，帝彌托利偏過頭再次將手中的接頭探向插座，「………你能告訴我吹風機在使用上有什麼需要注意的地方嗎？」

「沒問題，首先………」庫羅德按住他剛伸出去的手，靈巧地勾住帝彌托利握在線端的指頭朝後方挪動，突如其來地接觸讓後者下意識看向那張狀似認真無害的笑臉，兩人的視線再次交織，浴室的水氣早已散去，極近的距離讓他注意到庫羅德的眼裡透出了一絲頑皮的睛光，「小心觸電，帝彌托利。」

………觸電在這個世界可能有別的意思。帝彌托利太熟悉庫羅德想捉弄人的表情了。

＊ ＊ ＊

「吶………普爾森要你藉由電影學會這個世界的語言和文化，然後推薦你這些？」

「他說以各種層面而言，我最好從針對孩童的影片開始。」帝彌托利看著庫羅德手上的影片光碟盒，不太明白對方的癥結點，「這些……有什麼問題嗎？」

「……算了，就從這些開始吧。」庫羅德無奈中參雜著少許嫌惡地舉起兩張光碟的封面，要帝彌托利選擇優先順序：「你想先看小美人魚還是泰山？」

反正兩部都要看，帝彌托利隨意地指向其中一側，在庫羅德的指導下將光碟放入放映機中，接著坐回名為沙發的軟椅上。

「………事先聲明，我們這個世界裡的動物一般不會說人類的語言，也不會唱歌。」庫羅德一邊將室內燈光調暗，邊語重心長地交代：「電影裡面有些東西不那麼接近真實。」

帝彌托利點頭，看著畫面上變換成一座城堡景象，回想前幾天看的影片後問道：「………這個世界有飛龍和馬嗎？」

「馬只有在動物園或是農場之類的地方才看得到，沒有飛龍。」

「你們不騎馬？」

「少數人會騎馬，但通常不會在人多的街道上。」

想起街道上到處都是"汽車"以及複雜的標示和燈號，即使黑灰色的道路相當平坦，對馬而言也不安全。帝彌托利點了點頭表示理解，看著畫面上有著一頭鮮豔紅髮的人魚，向庫羅德投以詢問的眼神。

坐在沙發另一端的庫羅德輕笑著搖頭否定，指著螢幕示意帝彌托利該專心一點，自己則拿起一旁的手機。

人魚愛莉兒救起了船難中昏迷的王子，帝彌托利用眼角餘光偷偷看向庫羅德。

左耳上的藍寶石耳飾在螢幕的光照射下閃爍。

帝彌托利無數次地在心裡對自己重申：眼前的這個人並不是他的庫羅德，他們沒有在士官學校無人的角落中接過吻，也沒有在多次的突發奇想與嬉鬧之下作出那些愉快的傻事——他們是不同的。

帝彌托利記得他閉上眼前最後的景象是被血色模糊的刀光槍影，他在即將能手刃那個女人之前因為體力不支而功虧一簣………他應該已經死了，可再次睜開眼睛時他在這個異世界看到了另一個庫羅德。

他還記得他們在古隆達茲戰場上最後的對話，以及在和貝雷特聯手擊退他的軍隊以前，庫羅德夾雜在明顯的氣憤與擔憂之中的那一絲欣喜。

「為什麼不告訴我你還活著？」、「為什麼不和我們聯手呢？」——他的臉上表情傳達出的話語是如此顯而易見，而帝彌托利卻粗暴地揮開了他。

可帝彌托利並不後悔他所做的決定。

他不會後悔的，他知道復仇之路的盡頭是地獄，而那不是他深愛的人、那個總是為他照亮漫漫長夜並驅散夢魘的那個人該去的地方。墜進冰冷黑暗的只有他一個人就夠了，這就是他唯一的期望。

庫羅德送給他的耳環一直掛在離心臟最靠近的位置，在無數的夜晚、在他的血液和體溫逐漸流失的時候，以及此時此刻。

耳環殘留著那個人的體溫，封藏著他的念想。

帝彌托利能清晰地回想起庫羅德將耳環交給他的那天，庫羅德說話時看似落落大方的模樣，以及因為害臊與緊張不自覺扭絞著衣擺的另一隻手。

「吶……帝彌托利，這是另一個耳環，只要有了這個，無論距離再遙遠，我們都能於心相繫……我希望你能收下它，可以嗎？」

他緊扣住庫羅德的手，銀質的耳環從兩人的指節間隙映出柔和的燭光。

那是他們最後一次接吻，那個吻慎重而虔誠、純粹而微小，一如兩人對著夜空許下的心願。

每一個細節他都記得。

所以他的心不該被眼前的人牽動。


	3. 普爾森

「早安，親愛的愛莉兒，和長相火辣的王子在同個屋簷下度過的第一個週末感想如何？」

星期一的早上普爾森一反常態地精神奕奕，打開診間的門開口就是一句輕佻的調侃。

聽見副院長用他那五音不全的聲調唱著兩個世界1一路荼毒無辜的同事們朝這裡靠近的時候，庫羅德就知道會有這一齣了，剛換上醫師白袍的他並不怎麼誠心地回應道 :「普爾森……雖然救了帝彌托利的人是我，可是先教他語言的人是你，這樣一來你就是他的珍妮了呢，可喜可賀。」

經過兩個月的適應，庫羅德終於接受「帝彌托利是穿越時空過來的人」這個說法：本來他一度以為他很有可能是傷到腦了，於是幫帝彌托利作了一次斷層掃描，結果什麼問題也沒有。接著普爾森突然出現跟帝彌托利攀談了幾句後，給了身為主治醫生的庫羅德"穿越時空"如此荒謬的結論。

先不論帝彌托利剛醒來時候的心理狀態顯然並不穩定，不但拆毀了病床旁邊的機器、叫著他的名字彷彿他們是舊識，可除了「庫羅德」這個詞以外帝彌托利說的話他一句也聽不懂；更重要的是身為一個心理醫生，普爾森為什麼會說另一個時空的語言？

這一切實在太超現實了，導致庫羅德懷疑這是某種實境整人節目的橋段（以普爾森的個性真的有可能會作出這種事），可他整整等了半個月都沒有人跳出來揭穿這件事。

……然後他，作為主治醫生，在半個月內，被自己撿回來的病患給吸引了。

簡直不能更違反常理。若要問庫羅德為什麼接受穿越時空這個論點，大概只是因為他發現帝彌托利不擅長騙人。

「我個人比較傾向波特教授2這個角色，而你同時是天真善良的小人魚以及我聰明美麗的女兒。」

普爾森衷心的發言讓庫羅德無語，畢竟他正是當初高薪挖角他到這家醫院的人，並且在一年見不到三次院長本人的這間醫院，普爾森相當於他的老闆以及直屬上司，在剛繳完房貸又替沒有戶口的帝彌托利支付了大筆醫療費用後，對著他的薪水來源出言不遜實在是不智之舉，「………你高興就好。雖然我並不那麼介意，但我覺得帝彌托利可能已經產生這個世界的人類很容易一見鍾情的誤解了。」

庫羅德想了想，鑒於他的上司出奇地喜愛公主系列的電影，「………這個星期可不可以換成星際大戰之類的？」

「我本來打算讓他看風中奇緣的，你知道，一個闖入黑髮褐膚美人平靜生活的金髮碧眼尤物………好吧，要從正傳開始還是前傳3？」接收到庫羅德臉上無聲的抗議，普爾森從善如流地接受了對方的建言。

「你看魔戒前會先看哈比人？」

「真可惜，我挺喜歡惡龍史茅格4的。」

普爾森聳了聳肩轉移了話題：「說到這個，我想知道從帝彌托利的反應看來，他比較討厭以誘騙方式奪取海底王國的烏蘇拉，還是以絕對強勢的武力征討森林的克里頓？」

「大概是克里頓吧？……我不太確定。」如果帝彌托利皺眉代表厭惡，而握拳的舉動表示憎恨的話。

「艾黛爾賈特啊………。」普爾森喃喃唸著幾句模糊不清的話，接著又問道：「那麼他最近有弄壞什麼東西嗎？例如餐具或是遙控器之類的。」

「沒有。……為什麼這麼問？等等，別告訴我，你這傢伙完全不懂作為醫生必須保護病患隱私這件事。」庫羅德看了一眼牆上的掛鐘，決定在對方丟出更奇怪的問題以前把人送走，「既然你是他的心理醫生，你完全可以自己去問他吧？帝彌托利正在幫忙打掃二樓，你隨時能把他帶去你的診間問診，馬力安醫生今天休假，我必須一個人撐完整個上午的門診。」

「嚴格來說我是在避免病患的主觀陳述上造成盲點，再說，病患本人並沒有意識到這是診療，而且在沒有金錢收益之下我這算是義診。」普爾森義正嚴詞地反駁，「你也可以把自己當成病患的家屬，反正早晚……」

「普爾森。」

庫羅德打斷普爾森的話，無奈地表示：「我承認我確實是個雙性戀，至於偏好金髮碧眼的人以及期待某個符合理想情人形象的人出現都只是你的臆想罷了。」

他也就在酒吧遇到普爾森三次而已，扣掉兩年前的第一次見面，這個心理醫生為什麼能在那僅僅兩次的觀察裡得知他的性取向？到底是歪打正著還是普爾森真有兩把刷子？

「我想你的偏好上並沒有思覺失調這一項……你並不是期待理想情人的出現，你在尋找特定的某個人。」普爾森說著看向了庫羅德的左手腕，語焉不詳地表示：「雖然你並不信神靈這一套，可是你們倆的靈魂的確在互相牽引……而且你們兩人身上都殘留了相同的印記。」

「是、是，魔神許願後殘留的印記。」庫羅德言不由衷地附和到一半，忍不住吐槽：「……有時候我覺得你能取得精神異常相關研究的學位是因為你才是最異常的那個。如果你想帶著塔羅牌和水晶球當起通靈師，我並不會阻止你，真的。」

普爾森不以為忤地笑了笑，起身刻意用著虛遠飄渺的聲調說道：「 _別信任你的眼睛，它們會欺騙你。 5_」

「 _你操縱意念的小伎倆對我無效 6_，現在請你回到你的診間吧，副、院、長。」

＊ ＊ ＊

庫羅德最近有點煩躁，而造成他煩躁的根源……是帝彌托利。

庫羅德並不是無法接受帝彌托利對他沒有那個意思，而是帝彌托利雖然也對他有好感，可是他卻有意無意地迴避著這件事。

他想過造成這個窘境的原因可能是帝彌托利在性向認同上的障礙，但也有可能……原因是"另一個庫羅德"。

在另一個世界裡，和他極度相似的那個人，才是帝彌托利真正喜歡的對象，他們在一間修道院附設的學校裡，談著不為人知的戀愛……如同昨夜夢裡的那樣。

那只是夢而已，庫羅德試圖說服自己。

即便是他近三十年以來第一次在醒來後仍然記得的夢，也只是夢。

他只是睡得不好才導致情緒不穩，跟帝彌托利一點關係都沒有。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 Two World，迪士尼動畫電影泰山的主題曲之一，最後一段歌詞是：
> 
> "Somewhere something is calling for you.  
> Two worlds, one family.  
> Trust your heart.  
> Let fate decide.  
> To guide these lives we see."
> 
> 2 Professor Archimedes Q. Porter，迪士尼動畫電影泰山中，珍妮的父親，對泰山的經歷相當感興趣的學者。
> 
> 3 STAR WARS電影系列裡的第四~六部才是George Lucas導演最早開始拍攝的本傳故事，前三部則是後來拍攝的前傳故事，前者是以Luke Skywalker為核心的冒險故事，而後者則是以反派Darth Vader為核心譜寫出角色及世界觀的背景。
> 
> 4 Smaug，哈比人電影中，中土世界的最後一隻巨龍，是故事中主要的反派角色。
> 
> 5 "Your eyes can deceive you. Don’t trust them. "，出自星際大戰本傳，絕地大師Obi-Wan Kenobi的經典台詞。
> 
> 6 "Mind tricks don’t work on me."，出自星際大戰前傳，奴隸主Watto的台詞。


	4. 夢

庫羅德作了一個夢，夢裡是一場葬禮，或者該說是舉行葬禮之前的早晨，他看見他……另一個庫羅德站在陳放著帝彌托利遺體的棺木旁邊。

「老師、不……大司教，抱歉，我好像來得太早了？」夢裡的另一個庫羅德對著自己這麼說，因為徹夜的趕路臉上有著明顯的疲態，連眼角都淡淡地發紅。

他注意到庫羅德的視線停滯在他身側的孩子身上，也許因為在這樣的場合下與王國繼承人的第一次見面並不合適，庫羅德短暫地走神後有些尷尬地向自己再次致歉。

「沒關係。…………哈立德，距離典禮還有一段時間，你需要稍微休息一下嗎？」邊安撫著躲藏在他身後的小王子，他對提早抵達的友邦國王詢問。

「既然大司教都這麼說了，那我就恭敬不如從命吧。」

庫羅德……那個人行了禮跟著旁邊的侍衛一同離去，臨走前對著年幼的王子露出了溫和的微笑。

王子希望能在典禮前為他病故的父親祈禱，於是他牽著那個孩子走向棺木旁。

棺裡法嘉斯國王的戒指盒有被移動的痕跡，他知道無論盒子裡裝了什麼，都不會是國王那個遺失已久的戒指……帝彌托利曾經相當珍惜的那個戒指。

他將戒指盒重新放回國王交疊於胸前的手中。

＊ ＊ ＊

帝彌托利知道自己正在作夢，因為士官學校新來的老師貝雷特並沒有選擇任教金鹿學級，而是選擇了他所在的青獅學級。

在士官學校所發生的事情沒有多少變化，只是跟著貝雷特執行學題任務的人變成了他和青獅班的同學們，他依舊被庫羅德吸引，他們仍然瞞過了所有人偷偷地交往著。

他在貝雷特和其他同學的協助下，在古隆達茲戰勝了帝國軍卻失去了如父如友的羅德利古；他們奪回了王都菲爾帝亞，接著收到了來自庫羅德的請求……。

他知道庫羅德在古隆達茲的交戰中受了傷，也得知同盟軍在那場戰役後如同散沙，他們馬不停蹄地趕到迪亞朵拉，發現庫羅德留守在港口邊協助居民的撤離，而由他的叔父亞蘭德爾公引領的大軍已經兵臨城下。

他親自殺死了亞蘭德爾，成功解救了庫羅德與迪亞朵拉。

——然而他沒能留下他的戀人。

庫羅德將費魯諾特和同盟交給他的時候一臉複雜的笑著，那笑容讓帝彌托利心裡一揪，他想親吻他，想平復掉自己揮之不去的那抹不安。

但他沒有這麼做。

他知道這就是結束了，沾染了太多鮮血的他本來就不可能獲得幸福。

他和庫羅德，兩個級長、兩個王儲…………。他知道庫羅德的夢想，而為了完成這個夢想庫羅德必須成為帕邁拉的國王。眼下庫羅德獲得支持並站穩他的政權的方法僅剩下政治聯姻，和一個具有相當勢力的帕邁拉貴族女孩結婚，既能獲得一定程度的庇蔭，又能安撫討厭異族人的重臣們。

所以他們之間就到此為止了。為了人民的期望和子嗣的需求，他們早就知道會有這一天的，只是誰都沒有開口。

夢裡帝彌托利笑了，他們在眾人的目光之下握著手祝福彼此，他將懷裡重要的戒指偷偷地放進庫羅德的手心裡，庫羅德收下了。

他和他的朋友們最終戰勝了帝國，並在統一芙朵拉之後，和帕邁拉建立起眾多交流，實現了庫羅德的夢想。

他娶了一個女修士，她為他生下了一個可愛的男孩，希爾凡和菲力克斯都說小王子像極了小時候的他。他不知道庫羅德的孩子比較像男方或是女方，他不確定自己是否真的想知道答案。

夢的最終他因病而早早辭世，他將王權由大司教暫時代理，並囑咐杜篤把戒指盒與他一同埋葬。

戒指盒中擺放了一枚陪伴他二十餘年的銀耳環。

＊ ＊ ＊

夢境的餘韻讓他有些恍惚，帝彌托利隨意地撥開額前的碎髮，打開旁邊的夜燈開關，轉過身便看見庫羅德坐在床邊注視著自己。

帝彌托利驚訝地愣了愣，「庫羅德………？」

被呼喚的人沒有反應，呼吸略顯綿長，他這才發現那雙綠眸毫無焦距……像是在夢遊一樣。

彷彿在回應他的呼喚般，微弱的燈光下，庫羅德的眼淚一點一滴地掉在衣服上，潰堤而出的淚水迅速地沾濕了衣襟。

不管哪個世界，帝彌托利從未見過他掉眼淚，無論是生氣、失望、難過，庫羅德會蹙起眉頭、扯下嘴角抑或是震怒地張口咆哮，唯獨哭泣…………。

帝彌托利感到前所未有地慌亂，他伸手想替他擦去淚水，想讓他停止哭泣，「怎麼了？」

庫羅德雙眼無神地看著他，勻長的呼吸亂了步調，止不住的淚珠沿著溫暖的指縫滑落，喑啞的低語著：『帝彌托利………。』

『對不起。』

聲音像是從遙遠時空的另一端傳來的迴響。

不屬於這個世界的語言在空氣中震盪，讓帝彌托利心裡一凜，下意識地開口以芙朵拉語回應：『……為什麼？』

『醒來呀，我求你………拜託了。』

『帝彌托利。』

『我愛你……我一直都………。』

消融在黑暗中的話語和指尖上的淚珠刺痛著他，讓他的心臟像是要被剜出來一般地生疼，肺葉震顫著緊絞住他的喉頭。

他知道這不是夢境，牆上的時鐘依然滴答著響，庫羅德左耳上的藍寶石折射出微弱的光，銀耳環仍舊掛在帝彌托利的胸前，如燒紅的烙鐵般灼燙。

『我就在這裡，沒事了……。』椎心的疼痛使得他無比地清醒，同時也格外地迷惘，此刻他凌亂的腦海中唯一清晰而迫切的念頭便是希望他的戀人停止哭泣。

『只是夢而已。』帝彌托利摟緊了庫羅德，用被濡濕的指腹抬起那張迷茫而哀戚的容顏，將那些細碎而悲傷的呢喃平息於輕柔的吻中………。


	5. 現實

庫羅德在客房醒來時只想知道昨晚到底發生了什麼，他印象中昨天睡前他熱了兩杯牛奶，將其中一杯交給帝彌托利之後他就回到主臥睡覺了。

夜裡他作了一個夢，似乎跟帝彌托利有關，但他不記得內容，一如既往。

總不會是夢到自己夜襲帝彌托利，然後身體自己行動了吧？

庫羅德檢察了一下床單，發現除了亂了一點之外沒有任何異常，他不確定自己是慶幸多一點還是惋惜多一點。

帝彌托利在一個翻身後對著他模模糊糊地說了什麼，庫羅德完全聽不懂，他不著邊際地想著：身旁的人睡迷糊的模樣有點可愛。

「你這是在跟我說早安嗎？」庫羅德輕笑道，看了眼牆上的時鐘，決定晚一點再問問帝彌托利昨晚的事，「看來我們只剩五分鐘可以準備上班了，我先去換衣服囉。」

「………好的。」帝彌托利回應道，若有所思地看向放在床頭的鈕扣——昨晚那個吻的過程中他無意間從庫羅德的衣袖扯下來的那顆鈕扣。

＊ ＊ ＊

「中杯拿鐵外加一包糖，真沒想到，你也開始喝咖啡了，帝彌托利。」剛查完房的艾希莉用她那柔和的聲音打趣道，不過短短四個月的時間就讓這個中世紀來的古代人染上現代人的小毛病，果然環境會影響人呢。

說到這間醫院裡少數讓帝彌托利感到自在的人，眼前這位開朗的護理師肯定位列其中，艾希莉總是讓他有一種溫暖的感覺，也許是因為身為人母多年的艾希莉總是隱約散發著慈愛的氛圍，經過一個半月的照護，帝彌托利逐漸將她視為亦師亦友的存在。

「不……其實這是庫羅德請我幫忙買的。」

「咦？里剛醫生？他不是都喝冰滴咖啡不加奶的嗎？」

「真的嗎？」帝彌托利愣了愣，今天早上庫羅德走得太急，只說他要一杯咖啡就把信用卡交給他離開了。帝彌托利第一次去咖啡店，看著琳琅滿目的各種咖啡品項無所適從，既不清楚這個世界的庫羅德的偏好，又不知道自己該不該先回醫院問問本人，接著想到距離庫羅德的值班時間只剩不到一小時，於是他在店員的推薦下點了拿鐵……。

原來庫羅德喜歡的不是這一種…………。

「也、也沒有這麼嚴重啦！……他會喝的，相信我！」見帝彌托利一臉明顯的失落，艾希莉出言安慰，看見他們談論的對象正從走廊的另一端走過來，鼓勵般地輕拍青年的肩頭，「啊、他在那裡，去吧。」

廊端的另一頭，庫羅德才剛巡房結束正要跟普爾森討論醫院整修規劃的問題，走著走著突然重心不穩晃了一下，對方就二話不說地要求他在家靜養兩天。

兩天，不過是自己一時踉蹌真的有必要嗎？

「我可是看你好像不太舒服的樣子，才發自良心提出建議呢。」

「可能只是血糖偏低罷了……嗚、喔？」庫羅德反駁到一半，普爾森不知道從哪掏出了一把耳溫槍，連一聲知會都沒有就往他的耳朵塞，害他楞是嚇出了一身雞皮疙瘩。

希望普爾森被吊銷行醫執照的念頭隨著耳溫測定完畢的嗶嗶聲一同竄進庫羅德腦海裡。

將溫度顯示面轉向庫羅德的面前，普爾森語重心長地說道：「你在發燒呢，就幫你請個病假吧。嗯……年輕人，安全性行為是很重要的！」

庫羅德看著螢幕上大大的數字寫著37.9℃，正疑惑自己什麼時候被傳染了感冒，就被對方後面的那句話嗆著了。

「咳、我才沒有……普爾森副院長，你知道這樣的行為算是侵犯下屬隱私以及職場性騷擾對吧？」

性行為個什麼鬼？根本連一壘都還沒到呢，不要因為他的眼皮有點浮腫就過度想像可以嗎？

「啊，肇事者這就出現了！太好了！」普爾森對於庫羅德的指控毫不在意，朝正在走近的帝彌托利揮了揮手，吩咐道：「我去跟雷歐醫生說一下今天班表重排的事，就請你好好照顧他囉！」

帝彌托利不明白庫羅德為何一臉糾結，答應得有些遲疑：「……我知道了。」

庫羅德嘆了口氣，按下電梯開關和帝彌托利一起離開大廳。

說起來帝彌托利連身分證什麼的都沒有……別說正職工作和考駕照，如果哪天被警方或政府機關發現該怎麼辦呢？他會不會被奇怪的單位抓去解剖啊？

不知道普爾森能不能幫帝彌托利弄出一個身分來………，沒有身分的話，想治好他的眼睛就必須走一些非法途徑了。

庫羅德出神地想著，他知道即使帝彌托利有了身分，等待角膜捐贈也必須等上好一段時日，且手術需要的金額並不低。

執刀醫生是自己，支付醫療費用的也是自己。想到這點庫羅德忍不住又嘆口氣。

「你要的三明治還有……咖啡。我好像買錯了，非常抱歉……。」帝彌托利一臉歉意地將手中的東西遞給庫羅德，猜想後者在電梯裡連連嘆氣的原因有可能是看到了不合口味的咖啡。

「沒事啦。謝謝你幫我買早餐。」對方過於正經嚴肅的內疚模樣讓庫羅德不禁失笑，看向紙袋中的兩個三明治，想了想，問道：「……帝彌托利，你吃過了嗎？」

「還沒……怎麼了？」

……果然是這樣啊。庫羅德暗忖，明明平常自己也都是買兩份早餐，帝彌托利這也太傻了。

「你可以幫我解決掉另一份三明治嗎？」

「可以。」帝彌托利接過包裝精巧的三明治，注意到對方的唇色有些發白，「庫羅德……你身體不太舒服嗎？」

庫羅德其實並沒有感覺出自己身體有異常，他的意識一如往常般地清晰，除了眼睛有些乾澀外也沒有任何不適。

「我沒事。」庫羅德拿起三明治一派輕鬆地笑著補充：「應該只是小感冒而已，吃完早餐後再吃點藥就沒問題了。」

兩人對坐在人來人往的餐廳裡用餐，如同他們在大修道院時的日常，相似的場面讓帝彌托利感到有些懷念。

晨間新聞播報的是今晚發生的天文奇觀，接受節目訪談的科學家興奮地解述著什麼，庫羅德慢條斯理地咀嚼著他的早餐，假裝自己對於節目內容非常感興趣，但實際上他的注意力都集中於坐在對面的帝彌托利身上。

帝彌托利在看著他，明明之前都只是偷瞄，可今天卻演變成毫不避諱地注視。

庫羅德對於他人的視線相當敏感，不論是傾慕的或帶有敵意的，他感覺得出來帝彌托利正感到困惑，也許是自己的臉色看上去真的很差，又或者和昨晚有關……難不成他在夢遊時對帝彌托利出手了？

庫羅德面不改色地將手中的包裝紙對摺，喝著咖啡的同時陷入了掙扎：他該問嗎？問帝彌托利他昨晚都做了什麼？

紙杯中的飲料很快就見了底，在咖啡因的鼓舞下他下定了決心，迎向帝彌托利的視線。

「帝彌托利，昨晚…」

「垃圾由我來收拾吧。」

同時出聲的兩句話在空氣中對撞，帝彌托利在無意之間把庫羅德尚未成型的問句輾成一片稀爛，尷尬之中，帝彌托利主動賠禮道：「抱歉，你剛剛想說什麼？」

仔細一想，在公共空間……而且是自己辦公的相關場所談論這樣的私事，實在不是明智之舉。

提問的衝動被陡然澆熄，庫羅德拿起桌上的空紙袋，說道：「………我來幫忙。」

「等等，我不是故意……」帝彌托利一時著急，握住庫羅德的手腕想好好解釋，卻被對方一個震顫後反手甩開，「庫羅德？」

他這是……生氣了？

帝彌托利疑惑地看向庫羅德的臉，發現後者正臉色鐵青、目光略顯渙散地看向自己剛剛碰觸到的位置，喃喃低語著。

『怎麼……？』庫羅德感到一陣暈眩，力量彷彿在一瞬間被抽離出身體，他能看到自己的左手腕浮現出一個淡淡的……火焰圖型的光紋。

這太奇怪了，他想。

意識游離之前他聽見帝彌托利的聲音正在遠去。

庫羅德想阻止他離去，但是帝彌托利的身影依舊消失在濃霧之中……。


	6. 番外：里剛醫生

真是麻煩啊。

庫羅德從冰箱裡拿出鮮奶倒進裝滿麥片的碗中，百無聊賴地用遙控器打開電視，整潔而空蕩的房邸因為電視傳出的聲響中斷了原先的死寂。

幾天前庫羅德因為未繳交選修課程的志願單被指導老師催促碎唸了好一段時間，他的同學們大多早早提交了志願單，部分猶豫不決的人也在家人和指導老師的建議下做出了選擇，因此在這個美好的假日早晨他被迫終止他的遊戲時間，坐在桌前翻看起厚厚一疊的選課說明。

他的各項在學成績都名列前茅，因此修課限制並非麻煩的根源，問題出在庫羅德沒有明確的未來志向，所以也無從規劃。

選擇什麼都沒有太大的差別。

庫羅德甚至考慮把這些資料全撒在空中，將最後一個掉落在地上的那一份填在志願單上。

可是下午要來清掃的羅莎說不定會因為他造成的一團髒亂，跟此刻遠在異國參加時裝週的母親打小報告。

那樣就更麻煩了。

雖然他的母親向來對他不甚關心，他們共處的時光也少得可憐，可要是知道他闖了禍，女人還是會不惜折斷保養多年、塗滿鮮豔色彩的指甲好好教訓他一頓的。

即使不擅長打掃和整理這點女人和他如出一轍。

說起來，明天似乎是他父親的生日宴會，而他的服裝還在玄關的包裹裡。

不知道女人今年會不會參加呢……，畢竟男人最近的新歡對象也是個名模，場面怎麼想都不會好看吧？

儘管成人之間的勾心鬥角與他無關，可他的異母兄弟姐妹們總愛隨之起舞……。

庫羅德嘆了口氣，將課程說明的書目闔上，接著把吃完麥片的碗放在洗碗槽中。

「嗯……把音樂相關的課程剔除以後帶入亂數表抽選應該就可以了吧？」

反正船到橋頭自然直，十五歲的夏天就應該在玩遊戲中度過！

＊ ＊ ＊

庫羅德在他父親的宅邸花園裡閒晃時，本是打著享用完精緻美味的料理後，找個安靜的地方好好消化休息一下，順帶躲避那群閒得發慌想找他麻煩的"手足們"，這般的如意算盤。

只是他沒料到有人比他捷足先登了。

庫羅德想掉頭離開，卻聽到前方傳來男性低沉的咆哮。

「安靜點！」樹叢另一頭的男人怒吼道，接著開口對另一個人威脅：「小女孩，如果不想連臉都刮花的話，就快點把你身上值錢的東西都交出來！」

會閉嘴才奇怪吧？大宅裡外都是保鑣和警衛，隨便尖叫一聲就會有人來營救了。庫羅德這麼想著，不料樹叢另一頭的女孩乖乖地保持了沉默。

庫羅德撥開茂密的樹叢，發現只有一名持刀的搶匪後稍微鬆了一口氣。

女孩的情況顯然不太好，被刀刃劃傷的手臂血流不止，突如其來的驚嚇引發了女孩的哮喘症狀，喘不過氣的狀態下自是無力呼救。

而男人的衣著破爛、模樣狼狽，握著短刀的手不穩地抖動，對著劇咳中的女孩，臉上的慌亂與擔憂顯而易見，比起服用違法藥物，更像是在走投無路下衝動行事。

兩方都很可憐，但是女孩可能快不行了。

「救命！醫生！！」庫羅德高聲求救，邊緩步走向樹叢另一端的兩人。

「不算是非常昂貴的東西，但是這隻錶應該能換到一些錢。」解下母親一時興起買下的手錶，庫羅德將錶放在地上後向旁邊退了幾步，對男人勸道：「快離開吧。」

男人吃驚地呆愣了一陣，有些猶疑地看向眼前的少年。

「她快撐不住了。」庫羅德朝房屋的方向指了指，向男人示意保鑣和醫生很快就會趕來此處，再次重申道：「離開。」

男人聽見遠處傳來的腳步聲，驚惶之中迅速地撿起地上的手錶，收起短刀就要翻牆逃跑。

翻身上牆前他不由自主地回頭看向異常冷靜的少年。

少年跑向了女孩，緊按著血流不止的手腕，發覺男人的視線後對他說道：「如果你不再做這種事，我們會當作沒有見過你。」

男人在保鑣抵達前逃走了。

庫羅德按照他曾在書上看過的急救知識，將女孩受傷的手高舉過胸，邊施力按壓住傷口邊安撫著女孩的情緒，「放心吧，醫生很快就到了。」

「沒事的，冷靜下來。」

隨著他的話語聲少女的呼吸逐漸趨緩，保鑣和醫療人員很快地到達並接手了現場，庫羅德這才留意到少女有一頭柔順細長的金髮。

將來當個醫生似乎也不錯，恍惚之間庫羅德想著。

＊ ＊ ＊

「如何？」診療室中，庫羅德向帝彌托利問道：「聽見了嗎，我的心跳和呼吸？」

帝彌托利出於好奇詢問庫羅德聽診器的用途，於是庫羅德趁著休息時間，二話不說地讓他現場體驗了一下。

「嗯，聽見了。」聲音非常響亮、充滿了活力，如同眼前的人，令他著迷。

帝彌托利取下聽診器歸還給庫羅德，不經意地問起：「為什麼會想當醫生呢？」

庫羅德愣了愣，十五歲的夏天少女流淌著鮮血的模樣，與上一世帝彌托利受傷的景象，在他的腦海中交疊。

「當然是……為了哪天撿到受傷的金髮美人時能英雄救美啊。」

庫羅德揚起了狡黠的笑，調戲般地伸手蹭弄著對方光潔白皙的臉頰，「你看，美人這不就以身相許了嗎？」

「……庫羅德。」帝彌托利無奈地出聲制止，飽含寵溺的語氣大幅降低了他的反抗成效。

「開玩笑的啦。」庫羅德嘻笑著回應，順勢多摸了幾下愛人結實的胸膛。

「說起來，你今天晚上不是有課嗎？怎麼有空過來這裡呢？」

帝彌托利在附近健身教練的邀請下考取了證照，最近接了一些課程，似乎頗受歡迎，所以這個月連晚上的時段都排了不少課堂。正巧庫羅德這個月也要值夜診和急診，導致兩人各自忙碌得不行。

「……想幫你帶個晚餐。」連續一週的深夜急診導致庫羅德即使回家也是倒頭就睡，帝彌托利擔心起對方的健康之餘，也不禁覺得有點寂寞。

想起美味的燉飯，庫羅德勾住那張俊美德過分的臉，獎勵般地獻上他柔軟的唇舌。

「真甜。」庫羅德意有所指地在一吻結束後說道。

帝彌托利被庫羅德的評語弄得有些害臊，紅著臉生硬地轉移了話題，「我今晚九點來接你可以嗎？」

「夜診的時間比較短，沒意外的話，我大概八點就能下班了……不如我去找你吧？」庫羅德暗自享受著戀人靦腆可愛的模樣，順著對方的話題提議道。

兩個人工作的地點只隔了兩個街區，庫羅德甚至考慮過跟健身房報名的事，如果不是他想指名的私人教練每個週末都把他操得幾乎離不開床的話……。

腰間隱隱傳來的痠痛讓他不禁在心裡感慨：五歲的年齡差不是問題，問題是對象過人的精力以及總是對美色心軟的自己！

帝彌托利稍加猶豫後點了點頭，「注意安全，如果覺得累的話，你就在一樓的休息室等我。」

「了解。」才應下帝彌托利的話，庫羅德突然想到自己的待辦事項，於是開口向對方要求：「帝彌托利，手機借我一下。」

帝彌托利不疑有他地將手機交給庫羅德，儘管學會了手機操作的方法，但是除了必要的聯絡和偶爾用來搜尋食譜之外，他其實並不常拿出來使用。

眼看著庫羅德接過手機之後迅速地點開設定，將他的手機螢幕桌布替換成庫羅德親吻他手上戴著的婚戒的照片，帝彌托利半是驚愕半是不解地問道：「庫羅德？你這是？！」

「作個預防，你別換掉喔。」庫羅德吩咐著，露出了他籌畫惡作劇時狡詐而誘人的笑容，將手機還給了帝彌托利，「好了，你該出發啦，我迷人的王子殿下。」

庫羅德拍了拍帝彌托利的肩膀，在他的唇角偷了一個吻。

「……我知道了。」考量自己使用手機的頻率，帝彌托利索性放棄了爭辯，反正他連自己的電話號碼都不知道，與其把時間花在質疑庫羅德怪異的行徑，倒不如用這幾分鐘的時間好好地品嘗對方的吻。

軟嫩的嘴唇、溫熱的舌尖，長時間的摸索讓他掌握了庫羅德的偏好與習慣，在換氣時輕輕掃過有些敏感的上顎，成功奪取一聲低吟後，進一步地纏繞探入……。

庫羅德被具有侵略性的吻引出了情慾，睜開一雙綠眸，伸手輕推帝彌托利想緩一緩，不料帝彌托利退開些許後，再次按住他的後腦攻城掠地。

下腹隱隱傳來酥麻的電流，庫羅德承受著越加深入的吻，半推半就地配合著帝彌托利，讓彼此的呼吸交融在一起，全心投入這纏綿的甜膩的親吻。

唇舌分離的那一刻，牽起的銀絲仍藕斷絲連地殘留在兩人之間，帝彌托利粗喘著氣收緊了摟在庫羅德柔韌腰間的手，露出了慵懶而饜足的笑容。

他將庫羅德禁錮在懷中，等待著燃起的慾望自然平復，在那對眉宇間親暱地印上細碎的吻。

在即將遲到之前，帝彌托利留下了一句「晚點見。」離開了診間。

「………晚點見。」

庫羅德拿起桌上的水杯豪飲了幾口，試圖褪下臉上的熱度。

他等等還要巡房呢。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 寫著寫著突然蹦出的一篇番外。  
> 被帝彌托利的好身材和顏值吸引的學生們，今天不但沒有要到聯絡方式，還被教練和他高顏值的醫生老公閃瞎。  
> 因為教練和他老公長得太好看了，下個月的課程預約在隔天就滿了。可喜可賀。


	7. 鐫刻在靈魂上的記憶

「……普爾森先生，庫羅德還好嗎？」

副駕駛座上的帝彌托利頻頻看向後座昏睡中的庫羅德，後者從半小時前在餐廳裡突然陷入昏迷之後就沒有恢復意識的跡象，馬力安醫生原先打算幫他先吊上點滴觀察一段時間，但普爾森否決了，接著他帶著帝彌托利和"請假的里剛醫生"上了車，於是他們三人此時正在前往郊區的路途上。

「放心吧，他只是有點發燒而已，讓他休息一下就行了。」打著方向盤神態自若的普爾森安慰道，邊提醒帝彌托利繫上安全帶，熟門熟路地開往庫羅德的家——即使他實際上一次也沒有去過。

幸好當事人正在睡眠狀態，不然他肯定會被當成侵犯下屬隱私的上司。

帝彌托利還是不太放心，昨天夜裡突如其來的變故在他的腦海中揮之不去，雖然庫羅德本人沒有印象，可是帝彌托利確信那不是一場幻覺，「昨天庫羅德他……用芙朵拉語跟我說話。」

「嗯，你是怎麼想的呢？」

或許因為普爾森是他來到這個世界後第一個可以溝通的對象，帝彌托利偶爾會向他傾吐一些過往，對於一個從異世界來的人而言，他是一個還不錯的傾聽者……至少他對於荒誕無稽的事好似習以為常。

「我作了一個夢，一個在芙朵拉的夢，我知道那不是真的，但是………。」

「為什麼不能是真的呢？你的夢。」普爾森見他欲言又止的模樣，順著話反問。

「因為有些事情和我所經歷的現實不同，夢裡我殺死了艾黛爾賈特，而老師……在現實中選擇協助的人是庫羅德，不是我。」帝彌托利回應道，他反覆地提醒自己這些區別就是證明夢與現實的不同，只是那個夢一度讓他覺得非常真實，彷彿夢裡的他將遺憾與悵然深植在他的心底，讓他……有些混淆。

「但那也可能是曾經發生在你身上的事呀。」駕駛座上的人補充：「或許庫羅德也和你作了一樣的夢呢。」

「您這是在………。」開玩笑嗎？

帝彌托利想這麼問，他總是無法抓準開玩笑的時機，也分不清他人的玩笑與真心話，導致對話經常陷入僵局。

他確實隱約察覺到庫羅德的異常和自己有關，可是把夢境視同曾經發生的事再怎麼說都有些荒唐。

七街雖然離市中心有一段距離，但白天的商業區熙來攘往的行人眾多，行經的車輛被堵塞在路口前，普爾森看著燈號上的數字變換，問道：「帝彌托利，你相信有些記憶是能殘留在靈魂上的嗎？」

「留在靈魂的記憶？」

「是的，那些曾經發生過的事殘存在你身上，透過夢境被再次喚醒。」普爾森別具深意地向他解說，『就像庫羅德那樣。』

帝彌托利望著橫躺在後方的庫羅德兀自陷入沉思。

如果真的是這樣，庫羅德昨晚夢到了什麼呢？

………是他的葬禮嗎？

在原先的那個世界裡，庫羅德帶領同盟軍在古隆達茲戰役中取得勝利之後，是不是……發生了什麼事？

「到了，十二號，是這裡吧？」

突如其來地問句打斷了帝彌托利的思考，回神見到熟悉的大門後向對方點了點頭。

將車子停在路旁的停車格，普爾森朝帝彌托利問道：「需要幫你拿鑰匙嗎？」

「好的，麻煩您了。」帝彌托利將口袋中的磁扣遞給普爾森，打開後座的車門小心翼翼地抱起庫羅德。

也許是他一不小心用力過猛，懷中的人蹙著眉張開惺忪的眼，帝彌托利邊懊惱著自己的粗魯，邊對懷裡的人低語關切道：「庫羅德，你還好嗎？」

庫羅德搧了搧眼睫，沉默地端詳著他，接著鬆了一口氣笑著回應：『你冷靜下來了嗎？……太好了，那我先去看看帝國軍的情況吧。』

『………嗯。』帝彌托利下意識地收緊手臂，將庫羅德抱得更緊。

他記得昨夜的夢裡，古隆達茲那場戰役中，他們並沒有在戰場上正面相遇。

『謝謝你，庫羅德。』他說。

懷裡的人再次將眼睛闔上。帝彌托利想起在原來的世界裡，那是他和庫羅德時隔五年多的第一次相見，也是最後一次……。

庫羅德在他離開之後過得如何呢？野心實現了嗎？有沒有……遇到其他心儀的對象呢？

普爾森曾說過時空的裂隙並不會巧合性的發生，他會出現在這裡是強大的外力介入造成的結果，而使用那個力量需要深刻的意念為媒介，一個足夠強烈的願望……。

注意到帝彌托利走進電梯時沉重的神情，普爾森默不作聲地按下二十樓的按鈕。

身為不老不死的魔神，他能透過雙眼知曉一切，比如不屬於這個象限的語言、超乎常理的現象，或是庫羅德和帝彌托利身上近乎贈禮的契約……。

貝雷特……訂定契約並留下印記的他的同類，憑藉庫羅德強烈的心願以收回龍血為代價將瀕死之人傳送到這個象限……花費這麼多心力是為了補償嗎？或者僅是無盡的歲月裡的一個突發奇想呢？他對此非常感興趣。

希望哪一天能在這個象限裡見到貝雷特，他想，這麼有趣的同類相當少見。

「視野挺好的。」採光良好的頂層樓房充斥著淡淡的暖意，不過對庫羅德而言獨自住在這一層樓果然還是空蕩了點，這是普爾森打開門後的第一個感想，但他明白窗外寬闊美麗的景象才是驅使庫羅德買下它的原因。

是庫羅德前世未能達成的遺憾，一個他想和帝彌托利分享的願景。

帝彌托利將庫羅德安放在主臥室的床上，猶豫了一陣後像房裡的另一個人提出疑問：「……普爾森先生，如果庫羅德也夢到了過去，為什麼他會不記得呢？」

「我認為他在某種形式上而言是記得的，比如在作出特定選擇的時候。」

帝彌托利留意到普爾森在回答時視線曾短暫地停留在庫羅德的耳飾上，可他還來不及細想，普爾森便接著說：「不過更重要的問題是，在灰姑娘的故事裡，玻璃鞋的作用是什麼呢？」

意料之外的提問讓帝彌托利頓時愣了一下，沉默良久後回應道：「我明白了。」

見帝彌托利沒有再多加追問，普爾森將口袋裡的東西連著方才的鑰匙一併交給他，並交代：「如果今天夜裡庫羅德體溫超過三十九，這是額外的退燒藥。」

看著明顯大到難以吞嚥的膠囊藥劑，帝彌托利很是疑惑，「這要怎麼……？」

「這是栓劑的使用說明書，好好照顧他，明天見。」普爾森將畫上了詳細示意圖的紙張留在櫥櫃上，笑容可掬地起身告辭。

「………好的。」

＊ ＊ ＊

「哈立德。」

「嗚喔！……是你啊，兄弟，別突然出現在我身後嚇我啊。」獨自徘徊在女神之塔上的庫羅德冷不防地被嚇了一跳，轉身對著來者問道：「好不容易解決了香巴拉那群殘餘勢力，你不待在慶功宴上跑來這裡做什麼？」

庫羅德看向貝雷特，也許是因為戰亂規模遠超出預期，月色映照之下那個人的眼眸中像是沉澱了數百年的滄桑……幸好依蕾雅和芙蓮的情況來看，他的兄弟理應可以活上千年之久。

只是錯覺吧，畢竟他在慶功宴上喝了不少。

「你才是……明明你最喜歡宴會那種充滿熱鬧的氣氛的場合了不是嗎？你在這裡做什麼呢？」貝雷特回問，有那麼一瞬間隱隱洩漏出了懷念之情，但是庫羅德沒有注意到。

「…………只是喝醉出來醒酒結果迷路罷了。」庫羅德頓了頓，饒有興致地朝他拋出媚眼邀請道：「要一起回去嗎？」

然而他得到的回應卻是不合時宜的提問。

「是因為帝彌托利嗎？」

尷尬的靜默圍繞在兩人之間，庫羅德扯了扯嘴角，「………為什麼突然提到他？古隆達茲之後都過這麼久了，連杜篤也……。」

庫羅德的防備比貝雷特的預想相比更加滴水不漏，但不算是意料之外，他的目的只是讓對方有所動搖，「如果可以回到那個時候，你會阻止他嗎？」

「……你這是怎麼了，兄弟？喝醉了嗎？」庫羅德像是開玩笑般地關切道，他想將話題盡可能自然地轉移，可貝雷特猝不及防地拉住他的手腕。

「兄弟……？」

和他談話的那個人沒有回答。

貝雷特像是憑空蒸發一樣地消失在眼前，周遭的景象在庫羅德抬眼的瞬間起了變化。

「…………？」

庫羅德意識到自己正在作夢。

他不記得自己是什麼時候睡著的，但在夢裡他被無垠的星海包圍著。

庫羅德在無盡的黑暗中看見一團明亮的火焰朝他靠近，鬼使神差地，他朝那團光亮伸出了手。

火焰散發的溫度讓他有些懷念，熟悉而令人安心的溫暖………。

凝視著焰心時，他的腦海中浮現了另一個人的聲音。

「你希望再次見到帝彌托利嗎？」

他不該回答的。

可是，這只是夢而已。

只是夢的話就不要緊了，即使揭露出他們的過去也不會影響到帝彌托利留給後世的形象。

「是的，我想見他。」庫羅德壓下隨著回憶湧上的苦澀回答。

夢也好、死亡也好，他希望再次見到那個人，無論如何。

女神之塔上，貝雷特欣慰地笑，握著庫羅德的手腕祝福般地許下話語：「雖然作過的選擇無法重來，但有些東西還是能即時挽回的。」

「時間的因緣下，能再次遇見你們真是太好了。」他知道哈立德醒來之後不會記得今晚發生的事，他在左手腕上留下的印記要和另一個印記相觸才會解開，而另一個印記………。

＊ ＊ ＊

庫羅德睡得很沉，沒有中途醒來也沒有夢中的囈語，帝彌托利每隔一小段時間就會幫他替換冷敷用的毛巾，微燙的體溫到了凌晨三點才逐漸褪去。

他已經很久沒有看到庫羅德熟睡的模樣了。他們在士官學校的時候，庫羅德偶爾會自告奮勇地哄他入睡，通常都以庫羅德不敵睏倦自己先睡著作結。

聽著平穩的呼吸聲，帝彌托利的嘴角輕輕揚起。也許是因為記憶的遺留，這幾個月以來，不喜歡牛奶的庫羅德總是會在睡前突然想喝熱鮮奶。

仔細回想起來，從和庫羅德相遇的那天起，他就不再為夢裡景象感到困擾了。

他應該早點察覺的，無論庫羅德是否留有前一世的記憶，他一直都是他深愛的人。

——等待了漫長的時間，深愛著他的那個人。

他在庫羅德的眉宇間輕輕地印下一吻，如同十七歲時那樣。

『晚安，吾愛。』

＊ ＊ ＊

帝彌托利睜開眼時身上正披著原本蓋在庫羅德身上的毛毯，他看著床上凌亂的皺褶正想起身去找人，抬眼便看見庫羅德站在落地窗邊。

「庫…」

庫羅德聞聲回過頭看向帝彌托利，充滿精神與活力的紅潤臉色早已不見昨日的虛弱。

視線交織的那一刻，他對他說：「早安，王子殿下。」

晨曦的微弱光芒替那個人帶著一絲頑皮的柔和笑容增添上光彩，美好得彷若夢境。

『已經是黎明了呢。』


	8. 週末的早晨（End）

來到這個世界已經超過半年，帝彌托利直到最近才發現長久以來潛藏在他體內的惱人怪力消失了——幾天前他在地鐵上替一名女性逮住扒手時，情急之下不小心扭傷了那個人的手，他才想起被自己給遺忘的那股怪力。

自從穿越以來他就沒有在無意間破壞過任何東西，雖然他一度以為是這裡的物品比較堅固的緣故，不過根據庫羅德的說法顯然並非如此，比如說庫羅德曾借（教）他使用的手機，昨晚被持有人一個滑手摔碎了整片螢幕，屍體現今正躺在客廳桌上。

紋章、力量、身分、體質，在這個平和的世界裡他擺脫了這些困擾他二十多年的詛咒般的枷束，並且與庫羅德再次相遇……。過於美好的現狀讓他感到有些不真切，每天闔上眼前都會擔心醒來後一切化為泡影，即使普爾森告訴他無需擔憂，他仍難以抑止自己患得患失的舉動。

——沾染過鮮血的人真的有資格獲得幸福嗎？

帝彌托利將煎得熟透的鬆餅擺放在盤上，往平底鍋內打了兩顆雞蛋，接觸到熱鍋的蛋液滋滋作響，散出特有的香氣。帝彌托利估算著庫羅德洗澡的時間，在荷包蛋上灑了點胡椒。

應該差不多了，他想。

不出所料，他才將熱騰騰的料理放置在餐檯上，便見庫羅德頂著濕漉漉的頭髮走近：「帝彌托利，早餐……」

本想詢問意見的人看著餐盤上豐盛的料理頓了頓，唇角勾起，「好香的味道啊，那我就不客氣了。」

被蒸氣薰的微紅的肌膚，緊貼在勻稱體態上的輕薄布料，垂散的髮絲以及渾身散發出的香氣，戀人剛出浴的誘人模樣讓帝彌托利著迷不已，這是他們同居的第五個月，他仍然難以克制自己想對剛洗好澡的庫羅德出手的那股慾望。

今天不行，昨晚他弄得太超過了，庫羅德現在應該還是不太舒服。

帝彌托利拿起庫羅德掛在肩上的毛巾，想藉著幫忙擦乾頭髮轉移自己的注意力，「怎麼樣……味道還行嗎？」

他的味覺恢復了一點，可仍然非常遲鈍，即使這份早餐沒有多少需要調味的地方，對於成果他還是相當忐忑。

「非常美味唷。」享受著對方隔著毛巾的溫柔撫觸，庫羅德將鬆餅沾上楓糖送到帝彌托利的面前，誘哄道：「你也嚐嚐看吧，啊～」

望著戀人愜意的笑容，帝彌托利張口咬下嘴邊的煎餅。

「甜嗎？」

「嗯。」

蜜糖在舌尖化開，味道比他預期得更加甜一點。

柔軟的黑髮被擦去多餘的水分後呈現自然的卷翹，帝彌托利將毛巾暫掛在旁邊的椅背上，往對方的杯中又添了點茶。

庫羅德似乎真的對他做的早餐相當滿意，帝彌托利為此鬆了口氣。

然而因為自己的視線過於緊迫盯人，頻繁的注目換來了對方的調侃：「……你呀，真的很喜歡盯著我的臉看呢。」

「這張臉有那麼有趣嗎？」嗅聞著洋甘菊花茶溫潤的香氣，庫羅德笑得像是含著蜜一樣，細品茶水的同時，用他那赤裸的腳尖在帝彌托利的腿側來回輕搔。

帝彌托利沒有遺漏掉對方眼裡閃過的一抹促狹，那讓他想吻庫羅德的衝動完全蓋過了理智。

於是他就這麼做了。

「唔！」雖然是自己有意引誘，被吻的瞬間庫羅德仍驚呼出聲。

兩人體型的差異讓帝彌托利輕而易舉地將他團團包圍，隔著衣物傳來的熟悉溫度讓庫羅德下意識地張口，迎接對方的觸碰。

先是柔軟的唇瓣上的輕啄，緊接著鬆餅的甜味再度纏繞於舌尖，帝彌托利具有侵略性的香氣竄進鼻腔，他閉上眼全心感受對方的美好。

略漸激烈的深吻使兩人氣息凌亂地交雜在一起，唾液在唇舌交纏時相互混合，庫羅德偶然洩出的輕哼讓帝彌托利更加難以自持，無法抑止地掠奪著對方的氣息。他們一吻再吻，怎麼親都親不夠似的，直到兩人都喘不過氣才被迫停下。

帝彌托利倚在庫羅德的頸邊，輕聲說道：「我愛你。」

他依然不認為自己有資格得到這些，但是無論如何他都希望庫羅德快樂。

『我知道。』

庫羅德回應得輕巧，可心臟強烈的鼓動聲是如此如雷貫耳，連身旁的帝彌托利都能聽見。

「………晚一點可能會下雨，我們差不多該出門了。」

臉上的熱度久久不退，庫羅德留下這句話便逃跑似地起身回房更換衣著。

他們今天要去市區買新的手機，普爾森幫帝彌托利弄出了一個身分，而庫羅德打算用來給帝彌托利辦個手機門號。

也許晚餐他可以下廚煮個義大利麵，當然，帝彌托利要負責洗碗。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *星戰粉都知道該怎麼回應心儀對象的那句「我愛你」。
> 
> 總……總算寫完了_(´ཀ`」 ∠)_寫到最後這兩章我已經完全不知道自己在做什麼了。（爆）
> 
> 這篇最初的靈感是七十二魔神，查資料的時候無意間看到守護魔神的文章，正好魔神貝雷特的對應日期和庫羅德的生日重疊了，然後就一個腦洞連環爆炸XD
> 
> 就是經歷了青獅線後，貝雷特老師在金鹿線的多年後突然想通那些被他遺漏的細節，回到過去在不改變歷史的情況下實現庫羅德的願望，在希爾妲見證帝彌托利被亂槍刺死後（實際上老師暫停了帝彌托利的時間），將帝彌托利送到已經轉世的庫羅德面前。
> 
> 之後可能還有一章番外，嗯，可能。我已經連自己校正和重新整理字句都懶了。
> 
> 明明想寫的是DimiClaude甜蜜曬恩愛，中途卻變成畫風清奇又狗血的內容，我不是很懂我自己。


	9. 番外：戒指

「你還好嗎，庫羅德？」

「抱歉，我沒事，……希爾妲就守在港口外的這處吧。」

太不應該了，在迎戰前的時刻走神。

庫羅德試圖讓自己振作起來，帝國軍正逐步進逼，而他肩膀上的傷口還隱隱作疼，市民正在撤離，以僅存的兵力無法爭取多少時間，可是王國軍………。

會來的。

庫羅德試圖撫平自己躁動不安的心。

兩節之前，他收到來自貝雷特的信，請求他協助王國軍穿越密爾丁大橋。那時還僅只於猜測，直到古隆達茲的會戰才證實了那個人……帝彌托利還活著。

可惜濃霧阻擋了他們相見，一團混亂之中他看見了帝彌托利的身影，他想見他，只是一面也好，他想知道這些年來帝彌托利過得如何，想知道帝彌托利為什麼不早點告訴他"他還活著"，但是戰場上一時的分心使他的肩膀遭受了嚴重的傷害。

——連拉開弓都有些吃力，即使加入戰局也只會成為累贅。

王國軍依約前來，貝雷特以及帝彌托利率領著眾多兵將，他們的出現讓情勢迅速地翻轉。

可庫羅德的心卻沉甸甸的，他想將原因歸結在自己因傷無法協助戰鬥，但他知道不是這個原因。

帝彌托利過得很好，至少比他們交往的那時候好上許多，他不再沉湎於復仇，走出了黑暗，如同庫羅德期望並曾經試圖改變的那樣。

只是帝彌托利的轉變與他無關而已。

他沒有聯繫他，說不定只是不需要而已。

庫羅德想笑，他花了五年的時間試圖讓自己接受他的戀人已經不在了，卻沒想到他所深愛的人只是不需要他罷了。

王國軍很快地拿下了敵方將領的首級，替這場侵略畫下休止。

庫羅德後知後覺的發現原來一切早已經結束了。

到此為止了，他想，他本來就不應該把自己的夢想和年少輕狂的愛戀擺在同一個天平上。

戰亂結束後，貝雷特和帝彌托利試圖讓他留下，但庫羅德知曉他們並不真的需要他。

即使自己不在，帝彌托利也能克服一切迎向光明的未來。

這樣就夠了。

他在港口邊與他道別，將同盟和家傳的武器全數交付並給予祝福，只是帝彌托利當著眾人面前暗地將曾經的承諾退還給他的時侯，他仍然感受自己的心臟劇烈地撕裂扭絞。

他甚至沒有勇氣拆開包覆著耳環的錦袋。

他離開芙朵拉回到自己出生的國家，順利地登基成王，實踐了他的野心。

經過十多年的沈澱，即使是曾經血流不止的傷口也只留下淺淡的疤痕，而那段記憶和裝著另一個耳環的錦囊一同塵封在無人能見的深處。

——直到他收到了帝彌托利亡故的訊息。

慌亂之中他跨上飛龍，不顧一切地飛回芙朵拉。

太早了，他想。他希望這只是個惡作劇、希望那個人像二十年前一樣並非真的死去……但是躺在棺木中的那個人是如此冰涼，帶著溫柔的笑，不留一絲眷戀。

庫羅德沒有哭，他的眼淚在很久以前就乾涸了，早在遇見帝彌托利之前。

這樣也好，至少在帝彌托利面前他不會露出醜陋的姿態。

天還沒亮，他還有很長的時間可以陪伴在他的身旁，一如他們還在修道院時的那些夜裡。

他注視著那個人彷若安睡的臉出神，不經意地發現原本應該戴在手上的戒指似乎被收進那人手中的匣子裡。

庫羅德打開了那個戒指盒。

＊ ＊ ＊

庫羅德是被枕邊的帝彌托利叫醒的。

睜開眼睛的剎那，淚水仍停留在眼眶裡打轉，肺葉也因缺氧而生疼。庫羅德眨了眨眼困惑地看向帝彌托利，後者憂心忡忡地替他抹去臉上的眼淚邊關切道：「你還好嗎？」

似曾相識的話語讓庫羅德有些走神，明明是一句普通至極的問候語，不知為何卻讓他產生了既視感，好像方才的夢裡………。

想不起來。庫羅德嘆了口氣，同樣是前世的記憶，有些在他醒來之後依然清晰，有些則不然。

他點了點頭，接過帝彌托利送上來的水杯，對男朋友貼心的舉動回以一笑。

不知是自己回應得太遲，亦或是殘留的淚痕激起了帝彌托利的保護欲，在補充水分的同時，他被拉入了帝彌托利的懷中，「帝彌托利……唔，水會灑出來的。」

換作往常，帝彌托利肯定會先為自己粗魯的行為道歉，然而這已經是庫羅德第二次在睡夢中不自覺地哭泣了，強烈的心焦使他有些失常，「怎麼了？夢到了什麼？」

「……我記不得了。」庫羅德誠實地答道，想起自己的體質後不著邊際地感嘆：「慘了，眼皮若是腫起來，我明天上班又要被普爾森笑。」

「真的什麼都不記得？」

「嗯……只記得大概跟戒指有關？」

庫羅德絞盡腦汁地回想了一下，對帝彌托利回問：「我們曾經為了戒指吵過架嗎？」

「………沒有。」

「真的？你的回答遲疑了一下，說謊不是一個法嘉斯騎士該有的行為喔。」他奉勸道。

「真的。」

裝出了狐疑的樣子，其實庫羅德心裡清楚，帝彌托利根本不會欺瞞他這種事，但他就是忍不住想戲弄一下過度正直的戀人。捏著那張俊逸白皙的臉，認真地來回端詳，然後在吃盡便宜後，假作大方地給予赦免：「好吧，那好心的教練可以先去幫我弄一個冰敷袋嗎？」

「……庫羅德。」

「嗯？」

和平常發現自己被調戲後都會露出的無奈表情不同，帝彌托利忐忑的模樣勾起了庫羅德的好奇心。

只見帝彌托利紅著一張臉，深吸了一口氣後鄭重地向他詢問：「可以把你的手伸出來嗎？我有個東西想交給你……。」

「喔？該不會是車鑰匙吧？太好了，我想要一台重型機車。」

看戀人謹慎緊張得不行，庫羅德開玩笑地張手作勢要討，伸出去的手立刻被帝彌托利牢牢地捉住。

「……不是。」帝彌托利將戒指放進庫羅德的手心，極其慎重地在對方滿溢著笑的臉上印上一吻，「我們結婚吧。」

「好啊。」庫羅德狀似鎮定地答應道。

藍寶石對比下明顯紅透的耳根將他實際的心緒完全暴露在戀人面前，而垂掛在帝彌托利胸前的銀耳環在暖黃的燈光下映出了蜜糖色的光芒，彷彿是誓言的見證。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這篇是從庫羅德的角度敘述在青獅線的那輪裡發生的事，如果有虐到也有甜到就太好了。
> 
> 庫羅德無法記住前世第一輪（青獅線）的夢，其實是因為我真的不想他太難過。（爆
> 
> 作為一個超濃縮腦洞，這篇就到這邊結束啦，感謝大家看到這裡，我要再回去閉關惹。


End file.
